the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last War
is a test season. The World has found itself in the war that everyone hoped would never come. Russia and China has gone together, and have begun dividing the rest of the world between them. The rest of the world are upset, and countries all over the globe are in turmoil. The situation looks hopeless. To defeat this huge foe will take everyone all over the world joining together. But in the end, this will likely end as everyone expects it to: This will be The Last War. You cannot play as Russia, China, Belarus or USA. You can play as Mongolia or Ukraine, but this will be very difficult. You can also play as countries that don't currently exist, but technically could (ie. Scotland or Catalonia), but this will also be difficult. Most of this game will be decisions made by you. You will lead your country, deciding when and who to go to war with, how to deal with your upset people, how your armies will perform military manoeuvres, etc. There is no strict rules here. Be creative! There are some simple mechanics: Your country will have an income (minimum will be 3'''), which you can spend on things to improve and maintain your country. A full explanation on the things you can spend your income on can be seen further down on this page. An example could be improving your navy, giving you more warships, or maybe you'll start a program to create nukes. Maybe you'll play defensively and spend your income on building bunkers and keeping your people happy. There's a lot of options here. '''Public sign-ups are not yet open. You can sign up by contacting Kaffe, telling which country you would like to play as. Minimum 10 people. War Overview Players Brazil - Basty Japan - Nicole Kurdistan - Dakota Spain - Joan Scotland - Purry North Korea - Andrew India - Michael Sweden - Nathaniel Iceland - Blaine Timeline Week 1 Map TBA *Russia declared war on Ukraine. Moldova came to their defense, declaring war on Russia. *China declared war on Mongolia. *Kurdistan revolted and broke free from Turkey. *Scotland broke free from the United Kingdom. Key Overview Income: Your income is based on the country's size, location, imports and exports. All countries will have a base income of 3. Countries in Europe has 1 additional income. Countries in Africa have -1 additional income. Income are points that can be spent on multiple different things. Population: Your population is the amount of people living in your nation. Leading: Any countries under your control is listed here. Each nation under your control will give 1 income. Status: The status of your nation. If content your people will be unlikely to rebel. Making your people less happy will cause rebellions, independence movements and other bad events. Making your people more happy will result in positive events. Army, Navy and Air Force: Your military size in these areas. You can decide this freely. If you want more soldiers, you can get rid of your ships and aircrafts and move the personnel to the army instead. Special Forces: Special Forces are specially trained soldiers, which you can train however you like. Do you want marines or maybe some units trained in jungle warfare? You can have that! Maybe a team of highly trained bomb sweepers. Options are endless! Spending Income Imports: You can spend points of Income to buy goods from other nations. Which goods you purchase is up to you, and will give relevant benefits. Military equipment will give you a stronger army while coffee might just make people happier. You can buy anything, as long as it makes sense in regards to the nation you're buying from. Exports: You can sell goods to get more Income. Both players and NPC nations can trade with you. Goods are produced by spending Income on Production. Trade Partners: These are the nations you are buying from or selling to. Defense: Each points of Income will be spent on building bunkers and hiring soldiers enough to defend 10% of the population in case of a devastating attack. Spies: Allows training of up to 10 Spies Other: If you create any special projects, this is where the spent Income will be shown. Essentials Food, gas, electricity, heat. All the stuff that people need to survive. Infrastructure Roads, transport, libraries, schools. Also essential, but maybe not the top priority during wartime. Entertainment If you need your people to become happier, spending Income on theatres and art is an option. Army Ground force infantry and vehicles. Maybe the most important part of warfare. Navy Navies have always been a big part of warfare. Let's get these shipbuilders something to do! Air Force Warfare from the air has been a big part of past wars. Having some planes might not be a bad idea. Special Forces Special Forces can be any type of specialised soldiers that you want! Production Start up the factories and begin making stuff! Nukes The most dangerous weapon of them all. Be careful! Category:Testing Area Category:Seasons